


Whispers Of Nocturnal

by ByThePhoenix



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whisper Ebonmere is a mystery to most people aside from her father and aunts. She was left on her fathers doorstep when she was a baby by her mother. Her father tried finding her mother for years but gave up and settled down and working with his sisters were Whisper was raised. At the age of twenty two she decided to set off and search for her own path in life and possibly find her mother. The only clue her father gave her was that he had met her in Riften and she was associated with the thieves guild. So this is the story of Whisper and her journey to find her mother and the clues to what these weird powers of hers are. She finds many friends on her journey even the Female Dragonborn and gains many allies but also the heart of mentor. And this is how it all begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Of Nocturnal

Skyrim, so cold yet so beautiful. The winters of skyrim are always so cold and harsh but the land seemed so beautiful covered in the thick white blanket of snow. Its one of the things I loved and hated about it; the snow is beautiful from afar but its so cold and wet. I hated being cold, I kind of blame the Altmer blood in me. My father never really liked the snow in skyrim but he tolerated it, kind of had to since he's half Nord. Yes I am one fourth Altmer by my father who was also half Nord by his mother. I never knew my grandmother but my grandfather I knew more than my father liked; my father always told me that he was high ranking in the dominion and he couldn't be bothered by his half breed son. My father was not fond of my grandfather or the dominion. My grandfather only ever visited after I was born and he only visited us a couple of times and he didn't seem to impressed that his son had conceived a child with an some common woman; the same woman that left me on the doorstep of the trading company my father worked at, I was found in a small basket with a note addressed to my father which said I was his daughter and I was named Whisper. My grandfather had seemed fond of me even though he didn't show it often. he especially loved how gifted I was in magic. It was like it came naturally to me; my father once told me my mother was amazing with magic. My father could never remember her very well but he always said he could never forget her beauty. He said she had this unnatural beautiful with hair black as night and skin pale as snow. He said I looked just like my mother except my eyes were a bright purple. That's all he could ever remember about her and as I grew up my father looked everywhere for my mother before he gave up when I turned sixteen. Once I turned Twenty two I decided to leave home and find my own path in life. That's how my it all started, that dreadful day. The day I met the dragonborn.

How? how did this happen. Why did this have to happen to me of all people. I had been in Helgan when the dragon attacked and I had seen first hand the destruction it caused. I had stopped in Helgan to rest before I continued my way to Riften. I had learned from a letter my father sent me that he had met my mother in Riften. Even though my father had given up trying to find my mother, I hadn't because I wanted to meet her and ask her why she had left. It was better than in Solitude with my aunts at Radiant Raiment's; I don't know how my father can stand there constant bickering and complaints about what people wear. I love my aunts but being around them was just to much; I could never figure out how my father managed to deal with his obnoxious half sisters. They had even managed to get me to deliver a custom made dressed since I was headed that way anyway. That's why I was in Helgan, because the woman that ordered the dress lived in Helgan and of course I managed to get there in one piece and deliver the dress. The woman had seemed over joyed to have her dress and she paid well but just as I went to leave a gigantic black scaled creature appeared out of no were and land on a nearby tower. I couldn't believe my eyes; a dragon, a real live dragon was here in Helgan. It would have been amazing if i hadn't been so terrified. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me but all the ways were blocked but that's when I smacked into one of the imperial soldiers and one of the prisoners. Something in the pit of me stomach told me I should go with them and I did because they were probably my ticket out of this place. It had been odd having both a imperial soldier and a stormcloak soldier in my company, but what was weirder was the prisoner. She was a mix breed like me, I could tell because when an mer breed with men the offspring tend to have only slightly pointed ears. Basically they had normal human ears except they were slightly pointed especially if the child took after the mer parent. That's what my father had explained to me when I was a child, when I had asked why our ears were not as pointed and long as regular Altmer ears. She looked to be possible part dark elf but her skin was so light in colour but on the other hand she looked to also be part nord. I had studied her features carefully as our little group made it to a small village the two soldiers had called Riverwood. Said soldiers had individually talked to the girl about joining either the empire or the stormcloaks. I knew her decision had been made clear when she decided to stay with the brown haired nord I had learned was named Hadvar. She apologized to the blonde nord who i think he said was named Ralof for choosing the empire. She had been very kind and told him she didn't dislike the stormcloaks it was just that she couldn't join the Stormcloaks, she just couldn't. He seemed to understand and I could see in his eyes that even in the short time he had known her, Ralof had fallen for this girl. I hadn't been to welcomed when the girl who I now knew as Echo had asked me what kind of elf heritage I had. She had been curious because she had also noticed I was of mixed mer and man heritage. When I mentioned my father was half Altmer and Nord, Ralof had glowered at me and I did not feel welcomed any more. I had forgotten how Altmer weren't very welcome in skyrim, its why I always kept my ears covered by my hair. Echo had managed to get him calmed down and his sister took him to her home to rest while Hadvar led both Echo and I to his uncle's home to rest. It was the next morning when I had decided to accompany Echo to Whiterun, especially since she was new to skyrim and I had been to Whiterun with my father before so I could show her around. There were only a couple of holds I hadn't been to and those were the ones mainly controlled by the stormcloaks. My father was very over protective and ever since my grandfather had decided to take interest in me my father wanted to keep me away from things that my grandfather would deem unfit for me to be near; also didn't help that my aunt Endarie would tell him if I had learned new magic or something that they thought he would like to know. whenever he came to visit. My Aunt Taarie on the other hand never told my grandfather anything about me, she was nicer to me than my aunt Endarie. But thankfully my aunt Taarie did so much business around skyrim because I got to travel a a bit with my father who sometimes delivered for the store. Taarie also taught me how and when to haggle prices on certain items which would come in handy especially since both Echo and I needed gear.

"So Echo why don't we get some equipment before we go see the Jarl; I know i could use some new gear and maybe we could get some new weapons, I have some gold on me we could use," I suggested politely as possible.

"That sounds good, this imperial armour is a bit big on me; any good suggestions for amour and weapons," Asked Echo.

"Well I try to stay to light amour because it makes me lighter on my feet, your about the same height and weight as me so...what about leather armour for now; it will be easier for you to train in. Also what weapon do you prefer, I prefer daggers and bows myself," I said motioning to the ebony daggers and my elven bow.

"I can use one handed swords, my mother taught me how to use them," Replied Echo as we approached the doors of Whiterun hold.

"I learned from one of the soldier's in Solitude who was friends with my father; My father taught me to use my magic," I explained as we arrived at Whiterun stables.

"What about your mother," Asked Echo curiously.

"I never knew my mother, the only thing I have of her is the name she gave me and this cloak which is the same one I was wrapped in when I was left on the doorstep of the trading company my father worked at; for years my father searched for her but after awhile he gave up but for some odd reason I want to find her, I know my father met her in Riften and they're are two shadow marks on them and shadowmarks are only used my members of thief guilds; the diamond shape with the circle in the middle means 'the guild' and the diamond shape with the two circles means 'protected'," I explained showing Echo the two marks on the front of my cloak.

"Do you think your mother could of been a thief," Questioned Echo curiously.

"Maybe but that's why I need to go to Riften and find out," I replied as we made our way to the main gates of Whiterun hold.

"Halt the city is closed due to the dragons about," Said a guard as we approached the gates.

"But we have news from Riverwood, its in danger," pleaded Echo.

"We were at Helgan when it was attacked," I cut in trying to get this idiot of a guard to open the gates.

"You were at Helgan? you must tell the Jarl immediately," Said the guard before unlocking the gate for us.

After getting our new armor and weapons we made our way to see the Jarl; Echo explained to Balgruuf what happened and somehow Echo managed to get me to go with her to Bleakfalls Barrow with her to retrieve some sort of artifact from the dragon wars. Well I couldn't exactly say no to her, especially when she helped me escape and it would be wrong to let her go on her own. From what Irileth told us, the easiest way to the barrow was to go through Succundas Kiss were there was a path straight up the mountain. Besides a couple bandits and possibly some draugr what could possibly go wrong.

* * *

So the last couple of days couldn't have been worse. First I get dragged to a barrow to obtain a ancient artifact from the dragon wars and we end up being attacked by giant spiders, draugr and a draugr overlord. Then there was the dragon, oh that had been terrifying. Bandits are one thing, but dragons. By the gods it had been so huge but after we defeated it and found out Echo was the legendary dragonborn which I needed to make sure my grandfather did not find out about her or he would send the dominion after her since the Talos had been dragonborn. She also ended up getting a house for her services which she said since I helped her through all of it it was my home to which was a bonus if I ever came back to Whiterun. After that Echo had decided to become a companion and not long after she met introduced me to the twins Vilkas and Farkas. I could tell Echo had already fallen for Vilkas from the way she looked and spoke of him. It didn't take us long to go our separate ways, she was the dragonborn and I was just a girl looking for her mother. It kind of pained me to leave though, I had grown to see Echo as a sister but we promised we would see each other again at the College of Winterhold were we promised to see each other in two months time. I wanted to go there to better my magical abilities and she wanted to just learn magic because it would be useful. For now I needed to make my way to Riften and hopefully find the answers to who my mother is and ask her why she never came back.

The carriage ride to Riften only took a couple of days and they're weren't many stops except to rest and water the horses. Once I arrived at Riften I wasn't what I expected of the hold housing the thieves guild. If my aunts were with me they would probably complain at how low class and filthy it was but it was actually kind of quaint in a way. I was immediately approached by a man named Maul who seemed interested in why I was in Riften. I showed him the markings on my cloak and asked were I could learn more about it which all he said was to look for a man named Brynjolf. Hopefully this Brynjolf person could tell me what I needed to know. It didn't take long to find the market place and As I wondered in I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked over at the person I bumped into and discovered it was a dunmer male and what he had been carrying was all over the ground. I immediately apologized to the man and helped carry his discarded items to his merchant stand. I learned he was named Brand-Shei and that he was raised by argonians and was in Skyrim searching to pieces of his past just like I was. He told me about a ship called the 'pride of Tel Vas' and how he had been searching for it. I told him if I ever came across any information on the ship or found it I would tell him which he thanked me and said I was welcome at his stand anytime. I sold some of my furs I had gotten to him before I started to wonder around the market again. It didn't take long before I was approached by a handsome nord man.

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying. Eh, lass?" Questioned the redheaded nord as he smirked at me.

"I don't see how that is any of your business but what of it," I Replied narrowing my eyes at the man.

"Thats were your wrong lass, wealth is my business; maybe you would like a taste," Said The redheaded nord.

"Maybe first I could get your name and then maybe we will talk; mine is Whisper," I said still a bit suspicious about the man.

"My name is Brynjolf and if your interested I need teach a certain merchant to keep his nose out of other peoples business," Said the nord looking over at Brand-Shei.

"No, I am helping Brand-Shei find out about his past, you can forget it; but I was told to look for you, maybe you can tell me what you know of the markings on my cloak. I'll pay you and a man like you can never turn down gold," I said jiggling the bag of gold in my hands.

"By the nine lass, were did you get this cloak? I know those marking yes but if you want anymore information meet me somewhere were no one will be listening, walls have ears," Said Brynjolf a bit surprised by my cloak which I guess was a good thing for me.

"Where do you want to meet and I swear if this is a trick I will hurt you," I warned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off lass; meet me in the Ragged Flagon and we will talk more, I'll see you there," Said Brynjolf before he went back to his merchant stand.

* * *

Getting to the Flagon wasn't overly hard besides I was attacked a couple of times. Once I was inside I wondered over to the what looked like a small tavern like area and when I got close enough there was no mistaking that fiery red hair. No one seemed to pay me any mind as I made my way over to the bar which for once was actually quite nice because I hated when people stared at me, its why I keep my ears covered. For some strange reason I felt at home here, it was like I belonged here.

"Well Vekel you owe me fifty septims because that looks exactly like the woman Bryn described," Said a voice suddenly.

"Well, well...color me impressed lass, I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again," Said Brynjolf as he turns to meet my gaze.

"Getting here was the easy," I said taking a seat on a nearby bar stool.

"Reliable and headstrong, your turning out to be quite the prize," Remarked Brynjolf flashing me a devilish smile.

"A prize that is not yours to win, or anyone's to win for that matter," I said venomously sending the red head a glare.

"Whatever you say lass, now how about dealing with a few deadbeats for me," Asks Brynjolf.

"Deadbeats? What did they do," I questioned warily, still not completely trusting of the handsome nord.

"They owe our organization a sum of coin and have decided not to pay, that's were you come in lass. I need you to convince them to pay and then I'll help you get the answers you seek," Replied Brynjolf before taking a seat on the stool next to me. "So you up to it lass,"

"I think I can handle it, so who are they anyway," I asked, watching as Brynjolf smirked at me. He was a cheeky bastard, but by the nine he was beautiful.

"Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand, and Haelga," Replied Brynjolf as he eyed my ebony daggers.

"Anything I should know about them, maybe something I may be able to use against them to make them pay," By the gods I am starting to sound like my grandfather.

"Well Bersi is as pig headed a man as you'll ever find; the key is that ugly dwarven urn in his shop, smash that thing to peaces and he'll change his attitude. Now Haelga is a devout follower of Dibella and dotes over the statue of the divine she keeps as the bunkhouse, use it leverage and she'll cave," Said Brynjolf still eyeing my ebony daggers. "Now Keerave is a stubborn one, but she's got a soft spot for family; talk to Talen-Jei at the Bee and Barb and see if you can get something out of him, those two are...well acquainted if you catch my meaning,"

"Sounds easy enough, and Brynjolf stop eyeing my daggers because your not getting them," I smirked as his smile dropped a bit. He seems like the type of man that usually can get anything he wants either it be gold and jewels or a woman in his bed.

"Well ain't she a fiery one, sure know how to pick em Bryn," Said an older looking thief as I walked back towards the entrance and off to get my little job done.

Getting the owed money wasn't hard. Talen-Jei and Keerava were the easiest and the nicest. I managed to get Talen-Jei to talk to Keerava in exchange for my help finding three flawless amethysts for the argonian wedding ring he was going to have made so he could properly propose to Keerava. I was more civil and understanding with them then I was with the other two. Haelga was infuriating; the first thing learned is that she works her niece like a slave. What she did in her spare time with her Dibillan arts was none of my business nor was it anyone's business for that matter, but her attitude and treatment of her niece annoyed me beyond belief. I tolled Svana I would deal with her aunts treatment to her after I received the payment for Brynjolf. Like Brynjolf said, Haelga was a devout follower and after I threatened to drop it down a well she quickly handed me the long overdue payment. After that was over I quickly headed over to the Pawned Prawn were yet again I was met with difficulty until I smashed Bersi's dwarven urn. He quickly paid up after I threatened to smash more of his valuables. After stopping by the market place and selling some items I had acquired in the ratway. After selling the items which I might add got me a good amount of coin; I headed back to the Flaggon were Brynjolf was waiting for me.

"Ah there you are lass, didn't take you long I see," Said Brynjolf as I handed him the bags of coin.

"It was easy, they didn't really give me any trouble; so what next," I asked.

"Now its time to decide if you want to join our organization, with the proper training you'll make one fine thief; how's about it lass," Asked Brynjolf as he shot me that smile of his again.

"Sounds good," I said watching as Brynjolf got up.

"Then follow me lass," Said Brynjolf as he began to move through the Flaggon.

I quickly Followed after Brynjolf and he led me through to a wardrobe that turned out to have a false back and it revealed a little tunnel which led to a iron door. what was past the door kind of amazed me, unbeknownst to the people of Riften there was a secret cistern being used as a base for the thieves guild. I had talked to a number of people while in town and they had said it was speculated that the thieves guild was past the ragged flaggon and in the lowest bowels of the ratway. As I walked behind Brynjolf I couldn't help as my eyes wonder over the redheads muscular form and I couldn't help but admire how well his leather breeches hugged his arse. My attention was quickly averted as I noticed a man ahead of us. There was something about this man that unnerved me. A tall breton man was standing in the middle of the room; he looked to be a little irritated for some reason. I followed behind Brynjolf until he came to an abrupt stop in front of said man.

"Mercer this is the one I was talking about, our new recruit," Said Brynjolf as he motioned to me.

"This better not be another waste of the guilds resources Brynjolf," Said the man I know knew as Mercer. "Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear; you play by the rules and you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share; no debates no discussions and what we say and when we say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand," I said softly.

"Good, well Brynjolf since she's your recruit your going to be her mentor; she's all yours," Said Mercer as he walked away. "Oh and welcome to the thieves guild,"

"Well I guess I'll be trainging you from here on out; now all you need is your armour and your set," Said Brynjolf as he led me back to the flaggon and then to a woman who called Tonila. She seemed a little stern when Brynjolf literally hande me to her and went abouts his business with some of the other thieves. She took me to a back room and started looking through a chest full of what I was guessing thieves guild amour. She looked through some before she found one my size. She made me try it on to make sure it was a perfect fit.

"Good they fit; lucky I had this set, I was almost out of a womans armour set, usually I have to get them custom made cause some female thieves prefer the sleevless version. If you ever have trouble with your amour come see me. Don't let Bryn or the others know this, but I have a good feeling about you; I think your going to be good for the guild. So you put that armour to good use," Said Tonila as she gave me a smile. A smile I am guessing is saved for very few people. 'By the way whats your name,"

"It's Whisper Ebonmere, but you can call me Whisp; it's what my father and aunts call me," I said As I finished adjusting my armour.

"Interesting name, I like it; now you go find Bryn. Your gonna need training before any of us let you do any jobs which you will get from Vex the Imperial woman and then there is ol' Delvin the older Breton man. Just try and do as your told but don't let them push you around, ok," Said Tonila as she began walking backk to the flaggon.

"Thank you Tonila," I said as I walked along side her until I spotted my mentor at the bar. Hopefully th stealth skills my father had tought me when I was younger will help with my training because I think I am going to need them. And hopefully Brynjolf will stick to his word about helping mke find who my mother was and why I was wrapped in that cloak as a baby. Only time will tell and I have all


End file.
